When You Look Me In The Eyes
by Ellieo456
Summary: Set 10 years after 5x13 (New Directions). Brittany and Santana are happily married, and have one little girl, Lily. Marriage , having jobs, raising a child, and dealing with all of the pressures of life are hard to deal with sometimes. How will these two learn to live a life together? What curve balls will life throw their direction? How well will they be able to raise a child?
1. Prologue

Just a reminder...this is set 10 years after 5x13 (New Directions) so I am not taking into account of anything that happens after that. But I think that's a great place to stop caring, because it proves that Brittana is endgame! :) and this story just goes off of that FACT! :) BRITTANA IS ENDGAME! :)

* * *

**a/n: Hey All! This is my first story, so feel free to send in a review about what you like, what you don't like, what you want to happen, what you think I should make sure DOESN'T happen. :) haha :) and everything and anything else you feel like saying. This is really just the Teaser or Prologue of the story. I really wanted to do it this way so that you could see what it is kinda of about, you could get a little bit of information, and so that I could have some practice before my first chapter. I hope to have the first chapter up soon, but you know...at this point I don't feel like there is much demand. More reviews = more results :) haha :) ENJOY! :)**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or Fox or anything like that. All characters belong to Ryan Murphy Productions and Brad Falchuk and everyone else that I don't know :) There work is awesome! I strongly recommend watching the show if you don't :)_

* * *

Brittany sat on the park bench, watching all of the kids playing. Paying close attention to only one little girl in particular. The little brunette girl was playing on the play structure, talking to a group of other little kids.

Brittany couldn't help but smile as she watched the kid play. Everything that the little girl did was so adorable. The blonde haired woman could almost say that she was perfect, in every way.

"You mind if I sit?" Brittany's bright blue eyes left the child and looked up to meet dark chocolate one. She knew that voice anywhere. It was the same voice that she loved waking up to every morning. The same voice that she loved going to sleep to at night. It was the voice of the one that she loves. Brittany flashed a to-die-for smile at the beautiful brunette.

"I wouldn't mind at all!"

Santana sat next to the blonde and handed her a coffee. "Is she having fun?"

The blonde looked back to the little girl playing on the playset. She was swinging back and forth on the swing, laughing like there was nothing that could end her joy. Brittany loved the little smile.

"She is having a blast. I think she made a new friend." Brittany nodded her head at the little boy that was pushing the girl on the swing.

"Britt, she has the same personality as you. We can't go anywhere without her making at least one new friend." They both laugh and look back toward the swings, only to see the little girl running toward them.

"Mommy! I made a new friend!" The little girl points up at the boy playing near the swing. The smile on her face was priceless and the two women couldn't help but have a smile overcome their faces at the mere sight of it.

"That's awesome!" Brittany said with smile. The little girl continued looking up at the blonde with excitement plastered on her face, but Brittany could still see the tiredness in the girls eyes. It was all in the eyes.

"Are you ready to go home sweetie?" The little girl's smile disappears almost instantly.

"No. I want to stay and play longer." She crossed her arms and a pout overcame her face. There was a new expression on her face, but Brittany could still see the tiredness. And her suspicions were confirmed when the little girl yawned and rubbed her eyes, immediately returning to her pouty look.

"Lily, it's almost dinner time. You wouldn't want to miss dinner would you?" The little girl looked from Brittany to Santana and then back to Brittany again.

"No," then the little girl turned to face Santana, "Can't we stay a little longer Mama?"

"I don't know, sweet girl. If we go home now, we will have time to watch a movie before bed." Santana's statement immediately changed the little girls mind. A big smile covered her face and she nodded furiously.

"Can I pick the movie?" Lily looked up at her Mama and reached out her hand, showing that she was ready to go.

Santana stood up and took Lily's hand. Her sweet little girl almost made the kindest gestures. It always warmed Santana's heart to see that she was raising a sweet kid. A Mama's girl if she said so herself.

When they approached their white Suburban, Santana scooped up the little girl in her arms so that she could get her into the carseat with no problem. Brittany went straight for the passenger seat and turned the engine and radio on. After Santana had gotten Lily into her carseat, she went and sat in the drivers seat to go home.

* * *

After they had all gotten home, Santana and Brittany agreed that Brittany would go put Lily in the bath and get her ready for bed, and Santana would get started on dinner. Santana loved Sunday nights, because, even though monday was only one day away, sunday's were family night.

The tradition started even before they had Lily. Santana had been working so much at the hospital and Brittany teaching so many classes at her dance studio, they rarely had time to just be with each other. Alone. She and Brittany loved each other, but the lack of quality time was really driving a wedge in their marriage. So they agreed that Sunday's would always be family night, no matter what was going on.

"Mama, I made this for you." Lily came walking up to Santana in the cutest duck onesie. Her hair in cute little pigtails. "It's a whale." The little girl held up a painting that had a little blue whale drawn on it.

Santana scoops the little girl up in her arms and gives her a big kiss on the cheek. "There is only one place for something this amazing." She takes the painting out of the kids hands and walks over to the refrigerator. Taking two circular magnets and pinning the picture to the side.

The little girl giggles and squirms to be put down. Santana complies just as Brittany is walking into the kitchen. Every time that blonde beauty walks in the room, Santana's heart skips a beat. Sometime she still can't believe that this is her life. A beautiful wife, and a perfect little daughter. What more could she ask for?

The tall blonde walks over to her wife, who is leaning on the kitchen counter, and presses up against her for a hug. "I love you." Those three words were just enough to melt Santana's heart. She knew that was all she needed.

"I love you too Britt." They stayed in that sweet moment for a while before they felt little hands wrap around their legs and a little head press up against their knees.

Brittany lifted her head from Santana's shoulder, to look down at their daughter. "_This is what it's all about" _she thought. _"all about THIS."_

* * *

**a/n: I know. There wasn't much interesting happening in this chapter, but that's basically what the prologue is in EVERY book. Boring nonsense that doesn't seem like it matters, but it helps set the story up. Plus, I wanted to set it up so that you could have something to work off of when you are suggesting story lines, and other stuff. This is YOUR STORY! :) I want this to be what YOU want it to be, not just me :). Each chapter will most likely be longer than this, it's just...it's the prologue. I didn't want to make it TOO long! :) Get ready for the fun to begin in the FIRST chapter :) **

**Please Review and tell me about the thoughts that are jumping through your head after this chapter (prologue). You are basically telling me what to write. Basically, your wish is my command :) haha :) So LAY IT ON ME! :) **


	2. Chapter 1

**a/n: Hey guys! Thanks for the few reviews I got from the Prologue of this story. I didn't want to leave to much space between the last chapter and this one, because I wanted to give you a sense of what their lives are like now. :) Once again, thank you for the reviews that you all sent in. I know I am not the best writer in the world, but I am slowly working through my issues, so thanks for being patient with me. I am already working on the next chapter. It's gonna be a good one. Please leave a review or send me a PM. I would love to hear any and everything that you have to say :) maybe I will start doing a shout out during every chapter :) Write a good review and it could be you! (Unintentional rhyme) THANKS and ENJOY!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the show Glee or Fox in any way, shape, or form. If you thought I did, Thanks for thinking I was so cool! :) All character's belong to the creators and writers of Glee, I just make them live in my story :) I'm sure they like it there :)**_

* * *

Mondays. They really are dreadful. You never seem to get enough sleep, and having a 5 year old girl who LOVES to play doesn't really help with that.

Brittany may not have to be at the studio until 11:00 a.m., but she couldn't help but wake up at 7:00 a.m. Today was Lily's first day of Kindergarten, and she made it VERY clear that it was an important moment that neither her Mommy nor her Mama could miss. Brittany wasn't complaining though.

She turned over to face Santana in their bed. The beautiful brunette was still asleep, and she looked too cute to wake. Brittany checked her watch for the time and saw that she didn't need to wake Lily for at least another 40 minutes.

The blonde wrapped her arm around Santana's waist and pulled her close. Pressing her own front up against the Latina's back. The smell of Santana's hair was so familiar. She could only say it smelt like 'home' and 'love'. Yeah, every home smells different, and love doesn't really have a smell, but that's what Santana smelt like to the blonde. 'Home' and 'love'.

"Britt."

Santana's voice startled her a little bit, but she was soon returned to that sweet moment they were having. "Yeah?"

"What time is it?" Brittany looked at her watch and saw that 20 minutes had already passed.

"7:22" there was a short pause, "you aren't going to get up yet, are you?"

There was another pause, followed by Santana turning around to face Brittany. It was her turn to grab Brittany around the waist and pull her closer. The brunette pressed her forehead to her wife's and they sat in silence for at least a minute.

"Not if you promise to stay." Santana flashes a smile and kisses her wife sweetly.

"Absolutely." The blonde inches her body forward so that their lips are only centimeters apart.

"Are we having a snuggle party?"

The two women stop in their tracks and Brittany squeezes her eyes closed while Santana leans up on her elbow and faces the door. "Hey sweetie. What are you doing awake already?"

Lily was standing in the doorway wearing her cute little onesie. Her hair was in little pigtails, and she was carrying a little beat up stuffed bunny. With her head turned to the side, she shrugged, "I don't know. I was excited for school."

Santana smiled at her sweet little girl, a tight lipped smile.

"So, are we having a snuggle party?" She kicked her leg back and forth in attempt to look a cute, and apparently it did just the trick.

"Come here bug!"

The little girl ran over and jumped on the bed in between Brittany and Santana. Brittany laughed and pulled the little girl closer to her, kissing her on her pale little cheek. She cuddled up against the blonde's chest and spun around to face Santana.

"Hey Mama."

"Yeah?" Santana looked into the little girls blue eyes. They were the same as Brittany's. A beautiful sea of bright blue, that Santana could get lost in so fast.

"I love you!" And with that, she closed her eyes and left her Mama with a melted heart. She loved that kid, with all her heart.

"I love you too bug" she whispered.

* * *

"San! Here she comes!"

The little girl came running out of her room, where Brittany was dressing her, and straight toward the kitchen.

The Latina was just finishing packing Lily's lunch when she pulled her head up to see her little girl running toward her. She scooped up the little girl, threw her in the air, catching her once again.

"I was just packing your lunch, Bug." She set Lily down on the counter.

"Did you make me a sandwich?"

"Oh of course! Peanut butter and jelly, your favorite!" She bent down and grabbed a bag of goldfish from the cupboard and gave it to Lil, who put it in the lunch box and shut it.

"Ok, are you all set?" Santana looked in her child's eyes. Those adorable big blue eyes. She couldn't believe that it had already been five years since Brittany had given birth to the beautiful little, blue-eyed, brunette. It really was a moment Santana would never forget.

"Mmmhmmm!" The little girl was nodding her head as the Latina returned from her thoughts.

"Ok guys, we better go." Brittany said while walking from the bedrooms to the front door. She was putting in her second earring, and has Lily's backpack thrown over her shoulder.

Lily grabbed the handle of her Tinkerbell lunch box and reached out her hands for her Mama to pick her up, off of the counter. The Latina quickly obliged, carrying the little girl out the door with Brittany directly behind.

* * *

"Hey Santana." Nate, the man who worked at the front desk of the hospital, tried to get the Latina's attention. He was Santana's closest friend. They had met at a bar some years back and he had gotten her this desk job at the hospital.

He was about 33 years old, and he was build like a true New Yorker; tall body, muscular features, handsome face, and blonde hair styled into a faux hawk. Yeah, it was very 2012, but he didn't mind.

"Yo, San. Earth to Santana." She had been day dreaming, about who knows what.

"Sorry, what?"

"What's going on with you today? You have been day dreaming all day." He spun his chair around and pushed his way over to Santana.

"It's Lily's first day of kindergarten." The Latina looked at him, and, since he wasn't saying anything, continued. "She's getting so big, so fast. It makes me feel old Nate."

"That's it?" He rolls his eyes at the brunette. "Just because you are getting old doesn't mean you are any less cool" the blonde says sarcastically.

While she punched him playfully in the shoulder, she teased him, "Oh shut up old man! Mr. I've-got-a-4th-grader. And I was worried that _I_ was getting old."

"Oh trust me, you are!"

They both laugh, and suddenly Santana sees Brittany out of the corner of her eye. She turns to face her and Nate looks up at the blonde and smiles.

"Hey Britt."

"Hey Nate! I'm glad to see you and San are having a productive day at work."

"You know it!" Santana got up and rounded the desk to grab her wifes hand and gave her a kiss.

"Cover for me Nate?" She began walking out with Brittany, grabbing her sweater from the coat rack.

"You aren't coming back?!" he shouted after them.

"I made an executive decision!"

And with that she exit the hospital building with her wife, hand in hand.

* * *

Brittany and Santana sat in the car in silence for a few moments, before the blonde decided to break it. "What was that all about?" She turned and smiled at her wife who was still looking at the road.

"Well, I knew that you only taught one class today. So, I thought that when you came to bring my lunch, I would just leave with you." She looked over at her wife and gave her a sweet smile that tugged on the blonde's heart. "We could spend the day together. Just us two."

Brittany leaned back in her chair, looking out the window. She was satisfied with that answer. After all, it was their first day alone, without Lily, in a LONG time.

* * *

**a/n: Ok, I know that this is a little bit on the short side, but I am not use to writing long stuff yet. I am sure that as each chapter comes along, they will get longer and better :) Thanks for being patient with me. Don't forget to review, and if it's good critique, or just a long review (I'm a sucker for long reviews) then you might get a shout out of appreciation. Yay! Appreciation! :)**


	3. Chapter 2

**a/n: Hey everyone! Thanks for all of the great reviews that are continuing to pour in. Sorry it took me so long to write this chapter, I was lacking any inspiration, but I found some! :) Your reviews are so awesome and I love reading them :) This story is moving a little bit slow right now, but that is because I am laying down some foundation for the rest of the story to build off of, so those of you who love Brittana, but don't necessarily watch Glee, will feel as into the story as those of you who watch the show. **

**I totally forgot that I was dedicating this to someone, so FinchelQuick34, this one is for you! :) I loved your review, just because it was the longest one and you used the word "fluff". :) That's all I wanted when dealing with this story. I want a ton of fluff! :) Thanks for your review and I hope you continue to read :)**

**I hope you all enjoy the story, and please feel free to write a review or PM me :) whatever is convenient for you :) haha :) ENJOY!**

* * *

"After you." Santana opened the door of their home for her beautiful blonde wife to walk through.

"Oh, why thank you." Brittany faked a little bit of fanciness. When she and Santana had first moved in together, they would always pretend to be fancy. They would have tea and little sandwiches, which is what Brittany classified as fancy.

She walked into their bedroom, coming out a minute later wearing sweatpants and a loose pajama shirt. She stopped in her tracks when she saw Santana putting her shoes on.

"I thought we were going to just relax for the day. We don't have to pick Lily up until 3:30." the blonde crossed her arms and looked at the Latina with furrowed brows.

Santana walked over to Brittany who didn't remove her perfect blue eyes from the brunette's beautiful brown ones. When they were only inches apart, Santana used one arm to pull the blonde closer and slowly raised the other up to tuck a stray lock of hair behind Brittany's ear.

The blonde tilted her head into the hand that was now cupping her cheek sweetly. She closed her eyes as Santana leaned her forehead up against the blondes.

The moment was interrupted by Santana's soft laughter.

Brittany looked up at her wife with confusion. "What's so funny?"

"I thought you would have wanted me to go out and get a movie and some bagels." Santana responded. She tilted her head and watched Brittany walk over to the couch and sit down.

There were a few seconds of silence before Brittany responded, "I don't want a bagel."

Santana smiled at her wife. She was so cute, so sweet, and so… Brittany. "Ok. We don't have to get bagels then."

"But," the blonde paused again, "a movie would be nice."

"Great! I'll run out, and grab one really fast." Santana walked up behind the couch, leaned down and kissed her wife on the top of the head.

"Get a good one!" Brittany shouted just as Santana was shutting the front door. She stopped, gave Brittany a loving smile, and continued on her way out the door.

* * *

Lily was playing on the playground at her school when something caught her eye; a bird had landed on the branch of the small tree, only feet away from her.

"Hello there Birdy." She was the only one swinging on the swings, and loved the company of the bird.

All of the other kids seemed to know each other. It was probably because they all went to preschool together. She didn't go to preschool, because Mama (Santana) liked the idea of her staying home instead of going to a strange place just to play and take a nap.

"Where is your nest?" The little girl looked at the bird, not expecting an answer, but loving that she was cool enough to have a bird listen to her.

"Hi. I'm Shea."

Lily looked from the bird over to a boy who was standing in front of the swing set.

"Hi."

"What's your name?"

"Lily." She looked back for the bird only to see it flying away from her. She blamed Shea.

"I have a friend named Lily, but she doesn't live here." The little boy took the liberty of sitting on the swing next to Lily, but neither of them were swinging.

"Where does she live?" She was only being polite.

"California. That's where I lived, but now I don't."

"I can see that." She really was her Mama's daughter.

The little boy's attention was caught by the teacher blowing the whistle, saying that it was time to come in.

"Come on. Let's go." Shea jumped down from the swing and motions for Lily to follow him. When she gets next to him, he grabbed her arm and pulled her forward. She couldn't help but laugh, she liked having a friend. Even if he did make the bird fly away.

* * *

Santana opened the front door and set her keys in the colorful jar on the counter. Over the summer, Brittany and Lily had taken an interest in pottery. Santana hated it, but she was glad that the two of them were taking a class together.

"Ok Britt, I got two because I didn't know which you wanted." She walked into the living room only to see Brittany fast asleep on the couch.

"Ohhh... I see. It's ok for you to fall asleep, but not ok for me to get a bagel?" Santana walked into the kitchen to make the popcorn she bought. She had a smile on her face, the smile that was specifically reserved for Brittany. And her sweet little bug; Lily.

She put the popcorn in the microwave to cook, and walked into the bedroom to put on her sweats and her hair up in a messy bun.

While Santana was in the room, Brittany woke up to the smell of popcorn. The smell was familiar, believe it or not.

In high school, she and Santana had a date night every Friday. Nothing would take it's place. And Brittany loved that. "Santana time" was always Brittany's favorite, even now that they had Lily.

"Hey." Santana walked out from the hallway where all of the bedrooms were.

"You bought popcorn?" The blonde sat up so that she could see Santana while she walked into the kitchen.

"We couldn't have a movie day without popcorn." She walked over the the couch and set the popcorn down on the coffee table so that she could grab a blanket from the basket next to the TV.

"Right you are!" Brittany responded. She leaned forward as grabbed the popcorn from the table.

"So, I got two movies. Do you want to watch "Bridesmaids" or "Chasing Mavericks"? This one," she held up Chasing Mavericks, "got really good reviews."

"Ok then. We will trust what the people say." Santana put the movie into the player and walked over to the couch where Brittany was sitting. She cleared her throat and the blonde lifted her legs so that Santana could sit beneath them.

After a few minutes of watching the movie, Brittany sat up, spun around and layed back on Santana. Her head sinking into the pillow on her wife's lap.

The Latina smiled.

"Can I ask you something San?"

Santana looked down at Brittany. "Of course Britt. What's up?"

"Are you happy?" This caught Santana by surprise. She shifted herself a little so that Brittany sat up and faced her.

"What are you talking about? Of course I'm happy."

"I have just been thinking. Things aren't as fun as they used to be."

Santana replies, "like in high school?", without missing a beat "Britt, you're right, it was fun in high school."

She knew it...

The brunette continued. "BUT this is better."

Or maybe she didn't...

"This is SOOO much better Britt! Can't you see? Look at this house." She puts her hands in the air. "We decorated this house together. You remeember that?"

The blonde gives a sweet smile. "Yeah."

"And, we got married! I'm not even gonna ask you if you remember that, because I KNOW that was the best day of your life." Santana threw a little joke in there. Brittany had to know she was happy, because for once, she was.

"And the best of them all, we have a beautiful little daughter." Santana was absolutely right, Lily was beautiful. "Who has your perfect eyes."

"And your gorgeous hair" They both laughed.

"But really, Britt. Bottom line, I'm happy. In happier than ever before. There is no way I could be happier, I mean.."

She was interrupted by a kiss. A sweet kiss, yet a passionate one.

Brittany smiled into the kiss. Santana would never tell her wife, but that was the one thing she missed about high school. The kisses that contained a smile. It was good to see that it was still a thing.

Then Brittany returned to her position, laying on the pillow on Santana's lap eating popcorn.

"Hey San."

"Yeah, Britt?"

"I think I love you. A lot."

A smile overcame Santana's face, Brittany was the one who taught Santana how to do that. Smile because of extreme love and tenderness.

"I love you too, Britt. Tons."

* * *

**a/n: Thanks for reading! :) Leave a review telling me what you think! :) I would love to hear what you have to say about the story so far. If you have any suggestions, I would love to hear those too :) Thanks again for reading. I hope to update another by next weekend :)  
**


End file.
